Ever since the introduction of "presharpened" pencils in the market, numerous forms and kinds of such pencils have been made available. However, upon further investigation, it is found that the construction of these pencils is not ony very complicated, but also inconvenient in use and have many disadvantages.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a special construction in a presharpened pencil in order to facilitate writing, as well as to eliminate the disadvantages of conventional presharpened pencils.
The following are the advantageous characteristics of the present invention:
(1) The present invention adopts the "direct pressing" method in which the user employs a one-handed operation to quickly push out or change the pencil lead for the purpose of writing. The convenience and simplicity of this operation have never been made available. The previous presharpened pencils have never exhibited such desirable characteristics.
(2) While in use, the lead in the present pencil is tightly pressed against the lower end of the pencil so that there is no wobbling or vibrating, thus providing an extremely stable operation.
(3) When changing or refilling the leads in the present pencil, the user's fingers do not come in contact with the somewhat toxic lead. This is one of the most outstanding advantages of the present invention--to prevent the fingers from getting dirty, which is beneficial to the health of the users (e.g. students).
(4) In the present invention, the lead sections do not require lead holders or collars, which means easier manufacturing and lower costs.
(5) The present invention allows the retraction of an exposed lead into the pencil. Thus, there is no need for an additional cap to cover or protect the lead.
(6) Since the construction of the present invention is particularly simple, the parts can easily be made without fabrication by injection molding. As the manufacturing process is simplified, the cost is decreased substantially.